


little love

by ofsaturn



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofsaturn/pseuds/ofsaturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which sanghyuk wakes taekwoon on his special day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little love

**Author's Note:**

> this is absolutely 100% cheese but i love sleepy taek don't judge me

“hyung.”

the voice is low, a bit rough, and taekwoon barely opens his eyes to see who it is. it’s dark from what he can see and he hardly registers that it’s because he’s under blankets before they’re tugged over his head and the harsh white-gold light of morning leaves him blinking blearily at whoever’s above him. for the first time in a while, taekwoon contemplates the pros of setting himself on fire. there aren’t very many.

“hyung, wake up.”

he turns his head towards his pillow, trying for all he could to shield himself from the world for just a few seconds more, but the blanket tugging doesn’t cease, jerking from the places it’s caught underneath him. taekwoon tosses a glare in the general direction of whoever it is, but he can hardly see more than shadows and spots of color.

there’s a snort and the tugging stops.

“your hair is defying gravity.”

“shut it.” taekwoon mumbles with less bite than he meant, and when he blinks the sleep away he can finally see who the voice is coming from; an equally as sleepy looking sanghyuk, with bed-mussed hair and puffy eyes.

having adjusted to light a bit more, taekwoon attempts to grab at his blankets, but it’s more of a pawing sort of grab, to which sanghyuk lets out a low breath of a laugh at, and when he finally pushes them aside and sits up, he feels less like lighting himself on fire than he feels like setting sanghyuk on fire. which, sanghyuk thankfully appeases with a mug of warm coffee and a lopsided grin.

“don’t spill it.” sanghyuk warns and reluctantly lets taekwoon take the mug, holding his hands under it in case. taekwoon wraps both his hands around it, bringing the mug up to rest against his lips for warmth while his eyes remain shut. it’s a while before sanghyuk speaks again, and taekwoon takes lazy sips of coffee until he does.

“you know what today is, right?” sanghyuk’s voice is tinged with amusement, like he knows something that taekwoon doesn’t (and usually, he does) and is just waiting to spill it. taekwoon blinks up at him, stifling a yawn before he shakes his head.

“november 10th… you know… your birthday…” sanghyuk nods slowly with each pause to get the point across slower for taekwoon to understand, and taekwoon merely fixes him with blank stare.

“well, hakyeon-hyung and i made breakfast for you, i don’t know.” sanghyuk rubs at the back of his neck sheepishly, the way he always does when he feels bad but won’t admit it and taekwoon can’t help but notice how cute he is each and every time. he purses his lips and before setting it down, he takes another sip of coffee.

reaching out, taekwoon wraps his fingers around sanghyuk’s wrist and tugs him down onto the pile of blankets, bed creaking with the extra weight as sanghyuk mumbles a set of weak protests. he settles into the spot next to taekwoon, pressed into his side as comfortably as one could manage in a bed fit for one person. soft wisps of light hair tickle the underside of taekwoon’s jaw as he slides down a bit, pressing his head cheek to cheek with sanghyuk’s and he yawns once more, all teeth and crescent moon eyes. it’s a weird position but sanghyuk doesn’t complain.

“let’s sleep more,” he mumbles, pressing a kiss to the spot besides sanghyuk’s lips because that’s all he can reach without moving some more. sanghyuk wiggles beneath the weight of his head and tries to turn (and only when taekwoon lifts his head does he manage to), rolling in his spot with a scandalized look on his face.

“i woke up an hour early just to make you food, you know!”

“i never asked you to.” taekwoon says in return, though lips tilt up at their corners and he presses his face into the junction between sanghyuk’s neck and collar, smelling pancakes and coffee and the sweetness that always clings to sanghyuk’s skin and makes his head spin.

he can feel sanghyuk scoff from the rumble in his chest, but the younger doesn’t move to push taekwoon off of him so he takes it as a sign of defeat.

“you’re telling hakyeon why we let his food get cold, then,” sanghyuk mumbles, smile rich in his voice as he let his arm drape over taekwoon’s waist, wiggling a little to get comfortable.

“sure.”

 


End file.
